Fate Robot in disguise
by general ironox
Summary: Something has happen in Four Holy Grail War. It somehow has call upon two faction from other world has a conect with a grail. Now the fith Holy Grail War every servent and master will find out they had to fight somthing else beside they enemy in the war.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Transformer and Fate serier**

The Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, also called Heaven's Feel, is a ritual that has been ongoing for two hundred years. Established by the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern families, the three Founding Families as a means to reach Akasha, it is currently thought to be a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail.

Seven magi are chosen by the Grail as Masters and with support from the Grail allowed to summon seven Servants to do battle. The winning pair is supposed to claim the Holy Grail and utilize it to grant a wish for each of them.

Its true purpose is actually to utilize the seven Servants returning to the root as a way to form a way directly to it.

Saber, Servant of Sword.

Lancer, Servant of Spear.

Archer, Servant of Bow.

Rider, Servant of Mount.

Caster, Servant of Magecraft.

Berserker, Servant of Madness.

Assassin, Servant of the Shadows.

Those 7 along with 7 Magus battle in the Holy Grail War, to have their Wish granted.

Those 7 Servants maintain the balance of the Grail and also the path to the Akasha

But everyone don't know that the three Founding has use something not from they world to create the Grail. They don't know what is that thing but that artifact with a strange symbol on it. It power is very powerful

Until the Third Holy Grail War happened...

Avenger… Whose lives were spent in the name of vengeance be it for themselves or others.

It is not a true class, it's a substitute and nothing more.

It was never meant to be used, for few heroes of the past could have filled the category and it was rare that the gifts of being an Avenger were welcomed.

Summoned from frustration and slaughtered before the folly could be discovered, the person who was called as Avenger had, in life, been a sacrifice for all that is sin, all that is evil, all that is abhorrent of mankind. In his demise as a Servant, he had done what he had in life and so it was not the soul of an innocent, a soul of an avenging hero that was swept into the Holy Grail.

And When Arturia Pendragons Excalibur hit the Grail Angra Mainyu separated himself from the Grail it had trigger something in that artifact is send messenger to the place it where is come.

* * *

A unknown place.

"Optimus" Whelljack rush to the room.

"What is it Wheeljack?" Optimus Prime ask.

"I found a strange signal" Wheeljack said as he show Optimus.

"It cannot be" Optimus Prime optic wide when he read the signal.

"What is it Optimus?" His second in command Ultra Magnus ask.

"This signal is come from the Soul of Primus" Optimus Prime answer.

"The Soul of Primus?" Bumblebee ask.

"When Primus transform himself into Cybertron a small piece of his soul has separate from him and form artifact know the Soul of Primus" Optimus Prime said. "The legend said it has power to grant any wish "

"Make any wish come true" Ratchet said.

"Yes! Because of is power the The Thirteen Prime has decided to seal it. So it could not fall in to the wrong hand." Optimus Prime said. "And only the The Thirteen knew where they hide it"

"But now somehow the seal is break and is send the signal back to Cybertron" Bumblebee said.

"And I fear that we not the only one found that signal" Optimus Prime said.

"Frak! If Megatron has found that signal the high chance he will come to find it. I bet what kind of wish he will have when he has the Soul of Primus" Ironhide said.

"We must find it us before Megatron or it will be our doom and the galaxy itself" Optimus Prime said "Wheeljack where is the signal begin?"

"It come a planet call earth" Wheeljack answer.

"Autobot we must not let Megatron has the Soul of Primus. I will lead a small team to to earth while everyone stay to keep fighting the Decepticon" Optimus Prime said.

* * *

At the same time when the signal is sent.

"I don't believe the legend is true" Megatron laugh.

"What it is Lord Megatron" Starscream ask his lord.

"It signal it from the Soul of Primus a artifact has power to make any wish come true" Megatron said.

" Gaint any wish" Starscream said in awe.

"If I had it! I can rule the whole galaxy " Megatron laugh.

"What about the Autobot lord Megatron I'm sure they must catch the signal to" Starscream said.

"We can't let Prime has it. If he had he will make the wish to make Autobot win the war" Megatron said.

"Soundwave had you find where is that signal come from" Megatron ask his Communications Officer.

"Yes! My lord it come a planet call earth" Soundwave answer.

"I will lead a small force to there to find Soul of Primus. While Shockwave stay hey to continue fight the Autobot" Megatron order.

"As you wish my lord" Shockwave said.

"The rest of you follow me" Megatron order.

"Soon Megatron when I had the Soul of Primus I will be the one who rule the galaxy not you" Starscream smirked.

* * *

Both the Autobot and the Decepticon has set they way to the earth. And after ten year the filth holy war in the Fuyuki will have a great changer.

But both of the faction don't know they are not the only one to find it.

"So you want me come to earth and found this Soul of Primus to you?" Lockdown ask.

"Yes do that and I will give everything you want" a second voice say.

"Very well" Lockdown said and walk away.

"Soon the whole galaxy will belong too me" A voice laught.

 **So what do you guy thing I found out that there is not a single x-over fic between Transformer and Fate stay night so decide to write it.**

 **I thinking another fic with replace the heroic spirit with the Autobot and Decepticon. That would be interesting idea.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about Transformer and Fate serier**

"Today is the 10th anniversary of the great disaster of Fuyuki city. A remembrance ceremony will be held at Fuyuki Central Park." The radio said.

A red and blue truck at the gas station. The car is currently listening to the radio about information regarding Fuyuki City.

"Regarding the frequent gas leaks that have been occurring since the 20th of this month…"The car drive away.

Optimus mental sigh it had been ten year since he and his team come to this plan. When they found out the signal from the Soul of Primus. He has assembled a team they use the spacebridge to come this planet but like at he predict the Decepticon also detect the signal. A battle between Autobot and Decepticon has happen in the spacebridge. The battler has cause the spacebridge been malfunction and sent some of him and few of his team with the Decepticon to earth.

But the Decepticon has not activated since his team come here. He thinks that they have been sent to another plan. He not sure about that.

"Optimus come in" the voice said from his radio.

"What is it Wheeljack "Optimus answer the radio.

"I had found another signal from Fuyuki city" Wheeljack said,

When his team come to this plan they has not luck to found anything before the signal silence. They have been searching every place in this planet. But after ten year they begin lost hope until few months ago a signal appear and have call them to this place Fuyuki city.

"Then the Soul of Primus has must be in the city call the other Wheeljack" Optimus said.

"I will do it after calm Grimlock" Wheeljack said.

It appear Grimlock has bore again he has come this planet with Optimus team by the accident and he is very angry when can't found any Decepticon in this planet that make Optimus friend Ironhide sometime wish that the Decepticon is here.

* * *

(Location unknown)

"We have detected another signal Lord Megatron" The figure said.

"Very good Soundwave" Megatron said.

"Finally! We has been found this so call the Soul of Primus for ten year" Starscream said.

"Silent Starscream." Megatron said. "Soundwave is the signal still from the same place?"

"Yes! Lord Megatron the signal is from Fuyuki city" Soundwave answer.

"Very well Starscream! You with Thundercracker and Skywarp go to city and search for me" Megatron said.

"At you wish Megatron" Starscream said and begin walk away.

When he out of his sight Megatron turn to Soundwave.

"Soundwade sent Laserbeak follow them" Megatron order.

Soundwade nod and his chest open and from that a red bird fly out and follow Starscream.

* * *

(Location unknown)

"So finally the Soul of Primus has show us where is hide" a voice said. "My client has almost lost his patient when he has walk to long"

The figure the turn look at his screen another figure appear.

"I hope this a good new" the figure said.

"I had located the Soul of Primus" the voice said.

"Very good Lockdown I almost lost my patient when you still not find out the Soul of Primus hide" the figure said.

"Now go to take it for me Lockdown" the figure and the screen is out.

* * *

At the Fuyuki city memorial site. This place is dedicated to those who lost their lives in the great fire in five years ago.

Stand near the place it a yellow volkswagen Beetle.

Bumblebee look at the people who come here to pray and mourns they lost one.

"You still here Bumblebee" a voice said and drive next the car it a red Nissan Onebox Cherry Vanette.

"Today is the anniversary of the great disaster has happen in this city 10 year ago Ironhide" Bumblebee said.

"I know we never make the contact with the human but still it sad when look all people here lost they love one" Ironhide said.

"I know" Bumblebee said.

"Optimus said the Soul of Primus is here so he has order everyone look for it" Ironhide said.

"On it "Bumblebee said and drive away.

At that night Rin Tohsaka with her servent is going patrol around the city. Now they stand in the top a building.

"Look like this night don't has a servent appear" Rin said.

"Rin! I sense something coming this way" Archer said.

"What it is" Rin said.

Then they see a white Nissan Silvia run after a black 1960s Cougar. Two car run with very high speed.

"It just two car and from what look like it a race between them" Rin said.

"But I fell something strange from those car" Archer said.

"Fine! We will follow it" Rin said and the two follow the cars.

* * *

Then the car come to a clearing area. Rin and Archer hide near there and what see what happen.

"Look like it just a normal race" Rin said,

But the two car has do something make Rin and Archer surprise. They transform.

The white transform into a white robot with a two sword in his side and large great sword on his back. The black car transform in to a black robot with a hook on it right hand.

"It transform" Rin stutter.

"So we meet again Drift" The black robot said "All should I said Deadlock"

"Why are you here Lockdown?" Drift said optic fix at the robot in front him.

"I had a business in here" Lockdown said.

"This city had nothing to do with you" Drift said.

"It is" Lockdown said.

"You want the Soul of Primus" Drift said.

"So come here to find the same thing I want" Lockdown said.

"I will let you had it" Drift said and he draw his two sword charge at Lockdown.

Lockdown fired two missiles from his shoulder. Drift quickly dodged the shots. Lockdown rushed to him and bring his hook up and cut down. Drift immediately bring his sword to block it but Lockdown then kick into his stomach sent him fly a few feet.

Drift stand up and Found Lockdown coming straight at his place. When he approached on Lockdown left hand of is a short knife. Lockdown thrust knife into the Drift but he quickly used his sword to direct the knife. Immediately Drift bring his free hand and slash to Lockdown chest.

"Ahhh," Lockdown cried and quickly stepped back.

"Damn you Autobot" Lockdown say.

He turned his left hand into a gun and fired toward the Autobot cause Drift hide in the cover near there.

Lockdown continue fire at the cover Drift hide behind. Then he stop and took out a grenade and threw it toward Drift

The grenade land near Him "Frak"

The Autobot immediately jumped out of place before the grenade exploded.

Drift quickly transformed into the car and rushed to the spot while the black transformer Lockdown continue shooting.

When Drift approached Lockdown, He quickly change again and kick him in the face sent Lockdown flying a few feet.

Lockdown stand up and throw the grenade towards Drift. The grenade hits the ground then the smoke emitted from it cover the Autobot vision. Lockdown quickly turns to his car form and drive off.

When the smoke gone Drift see no sign of Lockdown.

"He run away" Drift said then he decide contact to the base.

"This is Drift do you hear me Ratchet" Drift said.

"This is Ratcher" Ratcher voice said from his comme-link.

"Ratcher! I just face with a Lockdown" Drift said.

"What" Ratcher shout "What is he doing here"

"He has the same goal like us" Drift said "He is after the Soul of Primus"

"Drift return to base right now" Ratcher said "I will call the other".

"Got it Ratcher" Drift say, he transform and drive off

He not know that his fight has been watch by Archer and Rin.

"Watch just happen Archer?" Rin ask her servent.

"It appear we just witness a fight between two unknown robots" Archer said.

"I know! but who the hell is those Robot and why they are here" Rin yell.

"How should I know" Archer said.

They don't know that the fight they just saw is the begin of the battle between three faction has hire in this world a long time.

 **The here is the next chapter. Hope you guy like the fight screne because next chap is the classic fight between Optimus and Megatron.**

 **The memeber of Autobot team right now: Otimus Prime,** **Drift,** **Bumblebee,** **Wheeljack,** **Ratchet, Ironhide and** **Grimlock.**

 **Well I had plan to the Autobot somehow acident summon a servnet and first with** **Wheeljack summon berserker Fankenstein monster. For another wil still think tell me if you guy had idea with hero should be summon.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything about Transformer and Fate serier**

"Still had not found anything yet" Bumblebee said. He has drive in the city a few hours but still not see something stranger happen in the city.

"Call all Autobot! Call all Autobot return to base immediate" Ratchet voice said in his comandlink.

"There must be something happen" Bumblebee said as he prepare to drive back then something caught his eyes.

They are two men. One in red the other is blue is jump in rooftop to fight each other. As they fight begin to move toward Bumblebee location and pass him.

"What the hell is that" Bumblebee said shock he should normal human can do that so there are must be something.

Bumblebee decide he should follow them to find out and begin drove after those two.

* * *

(At Autobot base)

Everyone has been back after receive Ratchet message.

"Is everyone is here?" Optimus ask.

"Everyone is here except Bumblebee" Ironhide said.

"Where is he?" Optimus ask.

"I don't know but his signal show he still in the city" Wheeljack said.

"So Optimus what happen make you call us?" Ironhide ask.

"It appear Lockdown has come to this planet to search The Soul of Primus" Optimus answer.

"Is the Decepticon hire him?" Ironhide ask.

"No Megatron will not hire Lockdown after him has doublecorss he last time" Optimus said.

"But then who has hire him?" Ironhire ask.

"Me Grimlock don't care who hire hook arm Me Grimlock just want to fight" Grimlock said excited.

"It look like someone is look forward to the fight "Ironhide said.

"So Drift is he mentions you who hire him?" Optimus ask.

"No! I just know what he want before he attack me" Drift answer.

"So we don't know who hire him" Ratchet said.

Then the computer begin to alert.

"Wraning! Waring! Warning ! Decepticon signal detect" The computer said.

Ratchet immediate run to it

"Optimus! We has three Decepticon signal and is coming to this city fast" Ratchet said.

"This you know who they are" Optimus said and Ratchet begin to typing something.

"Is the seekers" Ratchet said.

"Then is must be Starscream" Ironhide said punching a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"It look like the Decepticon is here Autobot we must not let them harm the human and take the Soul of Primus" Optimus said.

"Where is Grimlock" Wheeljack and everyone look around but not find sight of the giant mech. And they can hear his voice from far away.

"Me Grimlock punch the Decepticon" Grimlock said.

"He must be go to find those Decepticon" Ratchet said.

"With his form the human will see him" Drift said.

"We must find him and those Decepticon. Ratchet you stay here continue find where the Decepticon will show up and warn to Bumblebee. The other follows me" Optimus order.

"Yes sir" Ratchet said.

"Autobot roll out" Optimus said and transform follow by the other and drive off

* * *

In the sky.

"So this is the city lord Megatron want us to come and find the Soul of Primus" a grey and purple said.

"Yes is it Skywarp" A red and blue jet said back.

"So do you know where we should find Starscream?" A blue jet ask.

"We just need found a stranger signal Soundwave has send to us Thundercracker" Starscream answer.

Then something pop-up in Starscream radar.

"Well Well look what we has here" Starscream said "A lone Autobot in near here"

"Then we must say hello him don't you think Starscream" Skywarp said.

"Indeed Skywarp" Starscream chucked and all a three jet fly toward the signal.

* * *

"We are they?" Bumblebee said.

He has follow those two human the school. When he come there he has lose they track. He about to return then he a boy come out from the school with his cloth has a blood in it. He decide to follow him.

Then he follow the boy to his house. After the boy has go in to the house in a few minute the one of the men he track appear and jump into the house then he has the close look of that man. He wear a blue tight cloth and blue hair in his hand is the red spear but Bumblebee can fell this spear it not normal.

Then he hear a sound something broke he about to come in then some light appear in the backyard then and dry out a few minute late the blue guy run from the house. Bumblebee can see he is retreat from something. Then a girl in a blue dress with blond hair come put the house and follow the man but she found the man in red Bumblebee see and begin to fight him. He see her hold something on her hand.

They fought until the boy come out the house and order her to stop and then another girl appear beside the red man. And from what he hear the boy is name Shirou Emiya while the girl with the red man is Rin Tohsaka. He hear Shirou call the blonde girl are Saber and Rin call the red man are Archer.

"Those first two sound like a japan that ok but the last two is weird like some character in the some game" Bumblebee murmur and he begin to study them.

Shirou wear a school uniform. He has auburn hair and golden-brown while Rin wear same cloth she has a black hair into twin-tails. Archer has white hair and black eyes with brown skin. He wore a black armor outside wearing a red outfit .

The he hear Rin said something about master, servent and holy grail war but is appear Shirou don't know what Rin talk so she and him with they so call servent go to his house.

Bumblebee decide wait outside until a fithteen minute late the four of them walk out from the house and begin go somewhere and of couse Bumblebee follow them. He see Rin and Shirou walk into the church while other two servent wait outside. They in there for a few minute and walk out.

"Now where are they going again" Bumblebee said.

The group continue go to until someone has block they road. In front of them is a litter girl has a white and red hair she wear purple dress and she introduce herself as Illyasviel von Einzbern and her servent Berserker

The said servent appear behind her. He is black giant man and holding a large stone club.

"OK! That is a big human I ever see. This guy just like human-version of Grimlock

"Bumblebee said as he same the giant.

And the girl order Berserker to kill Shirou. Berserker rush to Shirou but Saber interrupt him and the two begin two fight. Bumblebee can see those two fights with power he had to say is insane. No human he see has strong like this. But despite Saber fight he can see the girl is exhausted. Then Berserker swing his club down Saber has block it but the force of the attack brought the girl to knell. Then Berserker move close to her and bring his club prepared to finish the girl.

"No you don't" Bumblebee said as he drive with full speed to the fight.

* * *

Shirou look there watch his servent fight to Berserker. Who Illya has reveal it Greece's greatest hero Heracles . Saber try to fight the servent but Rin said because she has low prana so her power is not strong so she quickly exhausted and Berserker it about to finish her.

"Saber" Shirou said as he run toward her place to push her from the Berserker attack.

"Shirou" Rin yell as she see him run to the fight then she hear something she turn and see a yellow volkswagen Beetle run pass her and toward to the fight.

Bumblebee transform and quickly catch Shirou and Saber by his hand jump to dodge the attack.

"Are you ok?" Bumblebee ask the two people he save

Shirou look and eye wide in front of him is the yellow giant robot it eye is blue and it has horn in it head. Saber has the same stare like Shirou.

"Who are you?" Saber ask.

"My name is Bumblebee" Bumblebee said.

Meanwhile Rin look at the screen with shock.

"It like those robot we just same" Rin said. Archer has a same thought like his master

"How dare you interfere Berserker fight" Illya yell make Bumblebee turn to her.

"Sorry litter girl but I can't let use harm those people." Bumblebee said.

"So call back that big guy all I has to use force" Bumblebee said as he transform his hand to a gun.

"Berserker destroy him" Illya order and the servent roar and rush to Bumblebee

Bumblebee shoot at the servent but it this not slow down at Bumblebee changer is his hand to the sword and block Berserker attack.

'He strong' Bumblebee think as he hold again the Servent attack.

Then something fly to they locate. Bumblebee look up and see few missiles fly to them. Bumblebee quickly push the servent weapon back and jump from it just in time the missile hit the ground create huge explosion Berserker body is been consume by the attack.

"Berserker" Illya yell.

"What happen" Rin said.

"Someone attack " Archer look up and see three jet fly toward them and then quickly transform in to three robot look like each other except they color.

"Look like you miss Thundercracker " the white and red one said.

"Seem like you skill is not good after a few year not fight" the purple robot said.

"Shut up Skywarp that bot just lucky dodged my attack" the blue one said back.

"Look like it the famous seekers" Bumblebee said "Still want to plan overthrown Megatron like every time Starscream"

"So look like we found the Autobot litter scout" Starscream said look down to Bumblebee.

"Well Megatron will happy if we kill him" Starscream and point his gun at Bumblebee.

 **Another chapter. Now let see how** **Bumblebee when he face the three Decepticon.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
